verkehrte Liebe?
by Mangosaft
Summary: Kushina hat mit Sakuras Mutter im Kindergarten beschlossen, dass ihre Kinder heiraten sollen, wenn sie einmal erwachsen sind. Doch als er langsam älter iwird, stellt naruto fest, dass er nicht wirklich liebe für Sakura empfindet, sondern einfach nur Freundschaft. Seinem Nachhilfelehrer Kakashi hingegen, fühlt er sich hingezogen. Doch, ist das auch okay so? AU Kakashi x Naruto
1. Prolog

Two-Shot, AU, yaoi  
Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto

Naruto lief im Kindergarten mit Bauklötze in der Hand umher. Sein breites fröhliches Grinsen brachte auch seine Eltern, die ihn gerade eben hergebracht hatten, zum Lächeln. Kushina sah sich im Kindergarten um. Circa 15 kleine Kinder spielten in Ecken mit Autos, malten Bilder, spielten mit Puppen und versuchten sich im Weben. Überall glückliche Gesichter. Sie war sich sicher, hier konnte ihr Sohn die nächsten paar Jahre aufhalten.  
„Mama, Mama, schau was ich hier habe!" Naruto zupfte am Rock seiner Mutter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Während er voller Freude ihr ein Gummifuchs entgegenstrecke, redete sein Vater Minato mit der Erzieherin.  
„Ihm darf nichts passieren! Wirklich nicht! Ist hier wirklich alles sicher? Er muss gesund bleiben! Sie müssen aufpassen, dass er sich nicht verletzt und auch oft genug isst! Ganz wichtig! Es wäre furchtbar wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde!" Die arme Frau hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, ihn zu beschwichtigen. Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und versprach ihm auf seinen Sohn extra gut aufzupassen.  
Ein kleines Mädchen mit rosanem Haar und einem roten Haarband darin kam herein. An ihrer Hand ihre Mutter. Kushina und die Mutter des Mädchens umarmten sich und tratschen fröhlich miteinander. Ihre Kinder schauten sich einige Zeit lang an. Schüchtern versuchte sich das Mädchen hinter ihrer Mutter zu verstecken. Naruto lächelte sie an.  
„Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki und werde einmal Hokage, wie mein Papa!" Plötzlich schubste die Mutter ihr Kind nach vorne.  
„Los begrüß ihn Sakura-chan. Er ist derjenige, der einmal dein Prinz wird." kichernd strahlten sich die beiden Mütter an. Sakura begrüßte Naruto und Kushina ging in die Knie zu ihrem Sohn hinunter.  
„Naruto Schatz, das wird einmal deine süße kleine Prinzessin sein ja? Versteht euch gut, streitet nicht. Sei immer lieb zu ihr und verteidige sie wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten kommt. Wie ein richtiger Mann, hörst du?" Naruto lag ein leichter Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Eine Prinzessin? Seine Prinzessin? Sie sah schon recht süß aus. Er würde bestimmt viel Spaß mit ihr haben. Sie liefen in eine Ecke mit Bauklötzen und Puppen und spielten zusammen.  
„Er darf auf KEINEN Fall kämpfen! Er könnte sich dabei verletzen! Bitte! Passen Sie auf meinen Sohn auf!" Minato versuchte immer noch seine schier endlosen Sorgen an der langsam genervten Erzieherin loszuwerden.  
„Nerv die arme Frau doch nicht. Sie hat es verstanden Minato." Die beiden Mütter warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu, dann schliff Kushina ihren Ehemann förmlich aus dem Kindergarten heraus.  
„Weißt du, du kennst doch noch die Harunos, nicht wahr?" Minato nickte verwirrt. „Sakura ist das Mädchen mt den rosa Haaren, weißt du, und ihre Mutter und ich haben soeben beschlossen, dass Naruto und Sakura heiraten sollen, wenn sie erwachsen sind." Der Blonde fiel aus allen Wolken.  
„BITTE!? Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?"  
„Jetzt weißt dus~" Minato grummelte ein wenig vor sich hin. Doch dann lächelte er. „Bestimmt war das keine so schlechte Idee von dir. Die beiden werden gut miteinander auskommen. Jetzt und auch später einmal."


	2. Ich sags ihm!

10 Jahre später

Naruto saß seufzend auf seinem Platz im Klassenzimmer und starrte nach vorne zum Lehrerpult. Dort stand sein Lehrer, Iruka und hielt schimpfte die ganze Klasse aus. Der gestrige Tag war nicht so gut gelaufen. Auf dem Ausflug in ein Museum mit teuren Gegenständen und Gemälden hatte die halbe Klasse nur randaliert. Der Blonde hatte dabei kräftig mitgeholfen. Seine Eltern würden ihn wieder auf die Nerven gehen, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Narutos Blick wanderte durchs Zimmer und blieb bei einem Mädchen mit rosanen Haaren hängen. Seine verlobte, Sakura. Sie war manchmal schüchtern, manchmal hochnäsig und manchmal wusste er nichts mit ihr anzufangen. Die beiden sollten in einem Jahr heiraten, doch leider ging nicht alles so, wie sich es die Mütter gedacht hatten. Sakura und Naruto waren nur gute Freunde. Da Mädchen war in einen anderen Jungen verschossen. In den Playboy Nummer eins. Sasuke Uchiha. Er war so eingebildet und von ich selbst überzeugt, als wäre er der Messias. Ein geiler Bock, der schon fast jedes Mädchen in der ganzen Stadt durchgenommen hat. Hundert Prozent! Da die Eltern aber hofften, dass sich ihre Kinder ineinander verlieben würden, musste Sakura ihre Liebe geheim halten und so tun, als ob sie Naruto lieben würde. Narutos Blick schweifte von dem Mädchen ab und lies seinen Kopf auf den Tisch krachen. Er wollte nicht heiraten. Und erst recht nicht Sakura. Nicht, weil er sie nicht mochte, sondern weil er sie einfach nicht liebte.

Als er nach der Schule daheim ankam, wartete schon das Essen auf ihn. Seine Mutter stand in Schürze vor dem Esstisch und deckte Teller ein.  
„Oh Naruto, wie war die Schule?"  
„So wie immer..." brummte er zurück. Kushinas Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen.  
„Ich habe heute einen Anruf aus der Schule bekommen..." Naruto seufzte.  
„Ja Mama, es tut mir leid, ich machs nie wieder, verzeih mir, ich hab unreif gehandelt, ich werde mich künftig benehmen." nuschelnd setzte er sich hin und nahm sich Reis auf seinen Teller und suchte sich eine Beilage aus. Er wollte sich ein Omelette nehmen, aber seine Mutter lies ihren geliebten Kochlöffel auf Narutos Hand hinunter sausen. Naruto zog scharf die Luft ein. Das hat weh getan.  
„Du machst nichts als Unfug wenn du mit der Klasse weg bist. Ich denke, ich lass dich auf keine Ausflüge mehr mitgehen!" Naruto stockte. Panisch versuchte er seine Mutter einzureden, dass er sich doch beim nächsten Mal benehmen würde. Doch Kushinas Dickschädel ließ das nicht zu.  
„So und jetzt ess schnell und geh nach oben in dein zimmer. Kakashi ist schon da und wartet. Ich muss sagen," redete sie weiter als sie Naruto dabei zu sah, wie er alles Essbare in sich hinein schlang, „dass ich seh zufrieden bin mit deiner Entwicklung. Deine Noten sind in Mathe besser geworden. Ich denke, Kakashi war eine gute Wahl. Vielleicht sollte ich dir noch eine zweite Nachhilfe einstellen für Chemie, Physik und Biologie..." seufzend schwang sie den Kochlöffel vor sich auf und ab. Dann schlug sie so stark vor Naruto auf den Tisch, dass der Holzlöffel zerbarst. Ihr Sohn bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt und stand auf.  
„Ab mit dir zum Lernen!" schrie sie durchs ganze Haus.  
„Danke fürs Essen Mom!" Der Blonde sprang auf schmiss die Essstäbchen auf den Tisch und rannte nach oben.  
„Geht doch~" schmunzelte Kushina vor sich hin.

Oben in seinem zimmer angekommen begrüßte er seinen Nachhilfelehrer. Kakashi fragte nach, wie es mit den Noten aussähe, im Unterricht Probleme gäbe und ob er Hausaufgaben hätte. Naruto setzte sich zu ihm an den Schreibtisch. Nuschelnd gab er zu, dass die Noten zwar gut waren, er aber Probleme mit dem neuen Thema hätte.  
Nach einer Stunde dann war die zeit um und Kakashi wollte sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen.  
„Stimmt was nicht Naruto?" Kakashi hatte den Blick auf seinen Rücken bemerkt und drehte sich noch mal um.  
„Was würden Sie machen, wenn Sie jemanden heiraten müssen, die Sie nicht lieben?" Der Weißhaarige stockte kurz. Am Kinn kratzend schaute er an die decke un dachte nach was er sagen sollte.  
„ Ich würde Sie dann auch nicht heiraten. Wieso fragst du sowas?" Der Blonde erzählte seinem Nachhilfelehrer alles über das, was seine Mutter mit Sakuras Mutter ausgemacht hatte. Kakashi seufzte schwer. Was Mütter alles anstellten. Mit roten Wangen wandte sich Naruto von ihm ab. Wieso fragte er auch ausgerechnet seinen Lehrer nach Rat? War er bescheuert? Kakashi war die Person, die ihm immer wieder half, aus schweren Situationen herausprügelte und ihm sogar Lektionen erteilte wenn er etwas falsches tat. Er empfand nicht wirklich, dass Kakashi sein Lehrer war, sondern eher wie ein richtig guten Freund.  
„Wie wäre es, sollen wir mal darüber reden? Aber nicht hier, wie wäre es morgen? Willst du mitkommen und Ramen essen?" Naruto nickte verlegen. Dass Kakashi immer ein offenes Ohr für jemanden hatte war nicht selbstverständlich.  
„Du zahlst aber!" Kakashi nickte lächelnd. Er verabschiedete sich von Naruto und ging runter um sich von dessen Eltern zu verabschieden. Naruto schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Ein Date mit Kakashi! Der morgige Tag konnte nicht noch schneller kommen. Der Blonde rollte auf seinem Bett hin und her, kuschelte sich in sein großes Kissen und fiel prompt aus dem Bett auf den harten Fußboden.  
Warte! Es war kein Date, es war nur ein treffen. Ein treffen nur um zu reden. Naruto hielt inne und überlegte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Immerhin schon mal besser, als Nachhilfe mit ihm. Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Nachhilfelehrer sah, kribbelte alles in ihm. Sein Herz schlug schneller und seine Hände wurden feucht vor Nervosität. Jedes Mal wenn er antworten musste, stotterte er ein bisschen und stellte sich dumm an. Seine Gedanken schweiften fast jedes Mal ab. Narutos Noten hatten sich nur durch Kakshis Bitte zu Lernen gebessert. Von alleine hätte Naruto das nicht gemacht.  
Der Blonde stand auf und setze sich wieder auf sein Bett.  
„Was soll ich bloß morgen anziehen..." murmelte er vor sich hin und Röte schlich sich auf seine Wangen. /morgen.. Morgen werd ichs ihm sagen. Ich halts nicht mehr aus, mein Herz tut so weh.../ Seine Hand krallte sich in sein Hemd über seinem Herzen. Er schloss seine Augen und malte sich in Gedanken die morgigen Szenen aus.

Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule zog sich Naruto schnell daheim um und richtete sich schön hin. Nervös ging er in seinem zimmer auf und ab, sah immer wieder in den Spiegel und richtete seine Haare neu. Dann war es soweit. Per SMS bekam er von Kakashi mitgeteilt, dass er jetzt frei hätte und sie sich im Ichiraku treffen könnten. Sofort griff der Blonde nach seiner Jacke und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Haus. Nach einer viertel Stunde kam er vor dem Stand und setzte sich auf einen Hocker. Der Standbesitzer kannte ihn schon bereits und begrüßte ihn Lächelnd. Kurze Zeit später traf Kakashi ein und setzte sich zu Naruto. Beide bestellten sich Ramen und warteten darauf, dass ihr Essen vor ihnen abgestellt wurde. Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich in der Zeit zwischen den beiden und Naruto rutschte nervös auf seinem Hocker herum. Kakashi brach die Stille.  
„Na wie war heute Schule?"  
„Gut." wieder breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus. /Wieso hab ich auch nur „gut" gesagt!?/ Innerlich knallte er sich seinen Kopf auf die Ladentheke.  
„A-aber naja, ich hab halt meine Probleme beim neuen Mathethema..." Beide bekamen ihre Schüssel Ramen vor sich gestellt. Kakashi griff nach den Essstäbchen und gab eins davon Naruto. Naruto zupfte nervös das Papier davon herunter, brach die Hölzchen auseinander und rieb sie zwischen seinen Händen aneinander. Kakashi tat es ihm gleich Nach dem die ersten Nudeln in ihren Mündern verschwunden waren, begann der weißhaarige wieder zu reden.  
„Also wie war das jetzt noch mal mit gestern. Auf wen war das bezogen?"  
„Ah... ehm.. auf ...mich.." sprach Naruto kleinlaut und schob sich einen riesen Batzen Nudeln in den Mund. Kakshi hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Also bist du schon verlobt, aber du magst sie nicht mal wirklich; oder wie darf ich das verstehen?" Der Blonde nickte nur und starrte in seine Schüssel. Vielleicht war es doch keine sooo gute Idee gewesen, SOLCH ein Problem mit ausgerechnet DIESER Person zu besprechen? Seufzend schlürfte er die letzte Nudel auf und trank den Rest aus und bestellte sich gleich noch ein Ramen.  
„Warum wollen deine Eltern sowas denn überhaupt? Ich meine, sie können dich schlecht zwingen jemanden zu heiraten, den du nicht liebst."  
„Genau!" Naruto nickte ihm zu. Kakashi verstand was er meinte!  
„Es kann ja sein, dass sich einer von beiden in jemand anderen verliebt. Oder dass sich die beiden überhaupt nicht verstehen. Und zwingen sollte man sein Kind nun wirklich nicht." Kakashi kaute leicht auf seinen Essstäbchen herum.  
„.. Hast du denn jemanden, den du… magst..?" fragte sein Nachhilfelehrer zögernd. Der Junge verschluckte sich fast an seinen Nudeln. Sein Blick suchte Hilfe, er schaute nach recht, nach links, nach oben und nach unten, aber auf keinen Fall versuchte er Augenkontakt mit dem Weißhaarigen zu bekommen. Jetzt nicht. Wieso stellte er ihm auch diese Frage? Und wieso schaute er dabei so nervös aus? Naruto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„..Ehm... j-ja... ich hab... jemanden, den ich... eh... sehr mag. Haha" lachend schaute er in seine noch recht volle Nudelsuppe hinein.  
„Oh..." jetzt kratzte sich Kakashi verlegen am Kopf. „Verstehe. Das.. das freut mich zu hören. Weiß sie es denn schon?" /Sie?/ Naruto schüttelte de Kopf. Nein, „sie" wusste es noch nicht. Der Blonde verlor langsam seinen Mut Kakashi seine Liebe zu gestehen und schaute immer deprimierter in die Schüssel.  
„Wieso sagst dus ihr nicht? Dann kannst du sie deinen Eltern vorstellen, und dann musst du höchstwahrscheinlich nicht das andere Mädchen heiraten." schlug Kakashi vor. Der Junge biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Ich denke.. nicht, dass es klappe wird. Wäre wohl keine so gute Idee, wenn meine Eltern wüssten, dass ich jemanden anderes im Kopf habe und diese Person dazu noch mein Nachhilfelehrer ist... " Naruto seufzte und legte die Schüssel an seinen Mund um zu trinken. Er stockte. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Vorsichtig schielte er nach links zu Kakashi. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn an. /...Scheiße!/


	3. ersehnte Zweisamkeit

Was iim letzten Kapitel geschah:

„Wieso sagst dus ihr nicht? Dann kannst du sie deinen Eltern vorstellen, und dann musst du höchstwahrscheinlich nicht das andere Mädchen heiraten." schlug Kakashi vor. Der Junge biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Ich denke.. nicht, dass es klappe wird. Wäre wohl keine so gute Idee, wenn meine Eltern wüssten, dass ich jemanden anderes im Kopf habe und diese Person dazu noch mein Nachhilfelehrer ist... " Naruto seufzte und legte die Schüssel an seinen Mund um zu trinken. Er stockte. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Vorsichtig schielte er nach links zu Kakashi. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn an. /...Scheiße!/

Naruto stellte die Schüssel wieder auf die Theke ohne etwas von der noch heißen brühe zu trinken. /Oh Gott.. oh nein! Was hab ich da gerade gesagt!?/ Was sollte er nun tun? In seinem Kopf war Chaos, sein Bauch fing an weh zu tun und Kopfschmerzen fingen an ihn zu plagen. Sein Herz raste, als ob er einen Marathon liefe. Aber verzweifeln durfte er jetzt nicht!  
„Ha.. ahahaha.. Das, das war nur wein Scherz, haha, wäre doch.. komisch nicht war? Wenn ich so etwas für jemanden wie.. die empfinden.. würde..." Naruto merkte nicht, wie ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Seine Augen brannten und er konnte sie einfach nicht mehr länger zurück halten. Er wusste, dass er Kakashi nicht lieben durfte, dass er für jemanden anderen bestimmt war. Für Sakura, und nicht für seinen Nachhilfelehrer. Sein Herz schmerzte. Er versuchte seine Traurigkeit mit einem Lächeln zu überdecken, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Kakashi starrte immer noch. Sagte kein Wort, sondern schaute ihn einfach nur an, mit großen Augen und- einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen? Kakashi stand abrupt auf, zückte seinen Geldbeutel und bezahlte fürs Essen. Wunderbar, nun lies sein Schwarm ihn auch noch sitzen! Naruto schaute in seine Nudelsuppe hinein, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Da packte ihn eine Hand am Oberarm und zerrte ihn auf die Beine.  
„Komm, nicht hier." meinte Kakashi und zog den Blonden hinter sich her. Nach einigen Minuten schweigenden Laufens erreichten sie ein Haus, wahrscheinlich gehörte es Kakashi. Der Weißhaarige öffnete die Tür und schliff Naruto mit ins Wohnzimmer und lies ihn auf die Couch sitzen. Naruto blieb sitzen und schaute fasziniert den Teppichboden an, als ob es nichts interessanteres auf der Welt gäbe. Als nach drei Minuten Kakashi mit zwei dampfenden Tassen wieder hereinkam und sich gegenüber Naruto hinsetzte blieb er erst einmal still.  
„Kakashi Sensei, ich- ich hab doch nur gescherzt. Ich meine, denken Sie wirklich, ich würde sowas ernst meinen? Haha~" sein lachen klang ziemlich gequält, und seine Augen waren leicht rot unterlaufen. Er hatte unterwegs aufgehört zu weinen und hatte sich ein bisschen Riemen gerissen. Er würde das ganze einfach nur als Spaß und Witz abstempeln, so wie er alles andere auch. Sein Hals tat ihm weh, und die heiße Tasse Schokolade die vor ihm stand wirkte verführerisch. Gierig nahm er die Tasse in die Hände und fing an das wohltuende Getränk hinunterzuschlucken.  
„Du sollst nicht lügen, Naruto. Denkst du ich wäre so blöd auf eine Lüge hereinzufallen?" Naruto stockte und stellte die halbleere Tasse auf den Tisch zurück Der Blonde Junge gab auf. Es nützte rein gar nichts, Kakashi etwas vorzumachen. Er durchschaute immer alles. Seufzend lies er sich nach hinten an die Couchlehne fallen.  
„Mh... mag sein dass ich Sie... mag, aber Sie finden dass jetzt bestimmt nur merkwürdig, fangen an mich zu hassen, meiden und machen sich darüber lustig. So was könnte ja auch überhaupt nicht klappen. Immerhin bin ich mit.. Sakura-chan verlobt und... Ich kann das alles einfach nicht! Ich will das nicht! Ich liebe Sie so sehr! Mein Herz tut weh, ich kann kaum atmen wenn Sie da sind, mein Herz rast und ich kann mich nie konzentri-" Naruto riss seine Augen weit auf. Kakashi war direkt vor ihm und küsste ihn!Nach einigen Sekunden löste der Weißhaarige den Kuss und wischte Naruto die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast, Naruto. Ich liebe dich auch. Ich liebe es dich so nervös zu sehen, immer wenn ich versuche dir zu helfen, wie du an deinen Aufgaben verzweifelst, wie du lachst und immer gut drauf bist. Und hör auf zu weinen, das steht dir nicht." lächelnd küsste er eine Träne weg, die über Narutos rosige Wangen lief. Naruto konnte nicht glauben, was sein Nachhilfelehrer da gerade gesagt hatte. Ungläubig saß er nur da, mit halb offenem Mund und lies sich mit leichten und sanften Küssen übersäen. Kakashi hielt die rechte Wange des Blonden in seiner Hand, während seine Küsse von der linken Wange aus über das geschlossene Auge weiter nach hinten zum Nacken wanderten. Der Körper des Jungen fing an leicht zu zittern, sein Atem beschleunigte sich und sein Herz pochte nur noch schneller.  
„Kakashi Sensei!" Wieder bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen und er umarmte seinen Gegenüber krampfhaft. Kakashi musste über die Aktion des jüngeren lächelnd.  
„Meinen Sie das wirklich ernst? Sie lieben mich wirklich?"  
„Ja." wieder küsste er Naruto. Kakashi biss dem blonden leicht in den Hals und fing dort an zu saugen bis ein roter Fleck entstand. Sanfte Küsse wurden seinen Hals hinunter platziert bis zur Schulter. Bei einigen sensiblen Stellen keuchte Naruto auf und lief rot an. Kakashi küsste Naruto auf die Lippen und dieser erwiderte sofort. Als dann Kakashis Zunge um Einlass bat, öffnete der Blonde zaghaft seinen Mund. Kurz darauf brach ein heißer Zungenkampf aus, bei dem Kakashi die Oberhand gewann und Naruto immer wieder seufzen und stöhnen musste. Seine Hände zerrten an Kakashis Hemd und er wollte mehr, mehr von diesem wunderbaren Gefühl haben!

Ab hier fängt der yaoi Teil an, also wer das nicht lesen will, den bitte ich darum die Stelle bis zum nächsten Strich zu überspringen ^^ Danke!

_

„Mehr.." stöhnte er in den Kuss hinein. Kakashi hob ihn hoch und unterbrach den Kuss kurz. Er trug den Blonden in sein Schlafzimmer und setzte ihn sachte auf die weiche Matratze ab. Dort trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder in einen feuchten Zungenkuss. Kakashis Hand glitt unter Narutos Shirt und strich über dessen Bauch nach oben zu seiner Brust. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entkam den rotgeküssten Lippen Narutos. Er spürte, wie Kakashi gegen seinen Hals grinste und den Hals hinauf zum Ohr leckte. Seine Finger fingen an Narutos Brustwarzen zu zwirrlen und sachte drüber zu streicheln. Die andere Hand fuhr den Bauch hinunter zu Narutos Hosenbund und öffnete ihn.  
Langsam schob er die Hose mitsamt Boxershorts hinunter und entblößte Narutos Erregung. Durch die kühlere Luft die auf sein Glied stoß keuche Naruto kurz auf. Kakashi fuhr mit Fingerspitzen die Innenseite der Schenkeln des Blonden nach Dessen Körper zitterte vor Lust. Naruto griff mit seinen Händen in die weißen Haare Kakashis, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn innig. Sanft fuhren die Fingerspitzen hinauf zu seiner Hüfte und wieder hinunter zu seinem Glied.  
„Ah Kakashi~" Naruto stöhnte auf, wollte weiter berührt werden und nicht länger warten! „Bitte!" flehte er. Kakashi lächelte und umfasste die Erregung des jüngeren und bewegte seine Hand langsam hoch und runter. Naruto biss die Zähne zusammen um keinen Laut von sich zu geben, der ihm peinlich schien. Die Hand des älteren wanderte von der Brustwarze den Rücken hinunter zu seinem Hintern. Sanft knetete er die backen durch, bevor Kakashi sich kurz von Naruto trennte und aufstand. In einer Schublade fand er Handcreme.  
„Besser als nichts..." murmelte er und setzte sich wieder zu dem Blonden aufs Bett. Er drückte etwas des weiße Zeugs aus der Tube und verteilte es zwischen seinen Fingern. Kakashi widmete sich wieder Narutos vernachlässigtem Glied zu. Zufrieden seufze Naruto auf, als er die warme Hand Kakashis spürte, die ihn massierte. Er genoss es in vollen Zügen, diese zarten Berührungen von seiner großen Liebe ausgesetzt zu sein. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in das Bettlaken, als etwas kühles in ihn eindrang. Es war ein sehr merkwürdiges und gewöhnungsbedürftiges Gefühl. Er wandte sich ein wenig, um es rauszubekommen, aber es drang weiter in ihn ein. Kakashi massierte unterdessen Narutos Erregung weiter. Hose Hose wurde langsam schmerzhaft eng, aber er wollte es nicht übertreiben und dem Kleinen Angst einjagen. Aus einem Finger wurden zwei, und aus zwei wurden drei Finger. Er dehnte die Öffnung gut. Als er genug vorbereitet war, zog er seine Finger heraus, entblößte sich seiner Hose und seinem Oberteil, genauso wie er Naruto sein Shirt auszog, und drückte etwas von der Handcreme aus um es auf sein eigenes stark erregtes Glied zu verteilen. Kakashi positionierte sich zwischen Narutos Beinen und wartete auf ein Nicken oder ein okay seitens des Blonden, dass es okay wäre weitermachen zu dürfen. Und Naruto gab es, zögernd, aber er nickte. Langsam drang der Weißhaarige in Naruto ein. Scharf zog der Blonde die Luft ein.  
„Entspann dich." flüsterte Kakashi ihm ins Ohr, als Naruto sich innen krampfhaft zusammenzog. Nach ein paar Mal tief durchatmen entspannte er sich wieder und ließ seinen Partner weiter in sich eindringen. Kakashi konnte sich nun ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken als dessen wärme ihn umhüllte. Er blickte dem Jungen tief in die Augen, strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Nachdem sich der Blonde an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, umklammerte er den anderen und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Gierig küsste er Kakashis Lippen.  
„B-bitte sei vorsichtig..." keuchte er, als Kakashi anfing sich in ihm zu bewegen. Anfangs noch sachte, vorsichtig und langsam, dann aber mit der Zeit und mit dem Stöhnen des Blonden unter ihm schneller, härter und intensiver.  
„Aaahh~" Naruto stöhnte laut auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. /Treffer!/ dachte sich Kakashi und musste lächeln. Er zielte bei jeder weiteren Bewegung auf diesen einen Punkt, den Naruto zum stöhnen, keuchen und seufzen brachte. Fingernägel krallten sich tief in den Rücken des Weißhaarigen hinein und hinterließen rote Striemen.  
„Kratzbürste..." murmelte Kakashi grinsend vor sich hin als er hart in Naruto stieß. Narutos Atem wurde immer schneller und er keuchte immer lauter auf. Kakashi trieb ihn zu seinem Höhepunkt und weiter hinaus.  
„hnn... Kakashi! Hhaaaahh...~" stöhnend kam er über seine Brust. Kakashi keuchte, als es enger um sein Glied wurde und stieß noch ein paar Mal zu, dann kam auch er. Er ergoss sich tief in Naruto und seufzte erleichtert auf. Schwer keuchend lag Naruto unter im und schaute ihn an. Ein warmes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, dass sich zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde.  
„Naruto..." Kakashi zog sich aus ihm heraus, küsste den Kleinen auf die Lippen und ließ sich dann neben ihn aufs Bett fallen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Kakashi!" fröhlich kuschelte sich Naruto an die Brust des Erwachsenen, der seinen Arm um ihn legte. Schmunzelnd streichelte er dem Blonden über das Haar.  
„Ich dich auch, Naruto, ich dich auch." Kakashi zog die nächstbeste Decke die auf dem Boden lag aufs Bett und deckte sie beide zu. Erschöpft schloss er dann seine Augen.

„Wir sind gleich da!" Naruto zog Kakashi durch die Stadt zu seinem Haus.  
„versuch mal nicht so zu humpeln." lachte Kakashi vor sich hin. Auf einmal lief er auf Naruto auf. Dieser war abrupt stehen geblieben und starrte auf ein Pärchen.  
„Woah, sind das nicht... Sasuke und.. Sakura!?" rief Naruto, aber zum Glück nur so laut, dass Kakashi und einige andere in ihrer Nähe es hörten. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße fingen die beiden an sich zu umarmen und zu küssen.  
„Oh mein.. Gott!" Naruto wurde leicht schlecht und wandte seinen blick ab.  
„Naja sieh es doch mal positiv. Jetzt hast du sogar 'nen richtig guten zweiten Punkt, um sie nicht zu heiraten." wieder grinste Kakashi vor sich hin und zog den Blonden mit sich. Als sie dann von einer leicht verwirrten Kushina ins Haus gelassen wurden und Minato dazu kam, wurde Naruto leicht nervös. Seine Mutter wollte wissen, was der Anlass war, wieso er die Nacht weg war, niemanden was davon gesagt hatte und dann mit seinem Lehrer nachhause kam.  
„Mama, ich... ich liebe Sakura nicht. Ich kann sie nicht heiraten. Und Sakura ist mit Sasuke Uchiha zusammen. Die beiden passen irgendwie zusammen und ich will sie wirklich nicht heiraten, ich liebe jemand anderen!" sprudelte es nur so aus Naruto hervor.  
„Und wo warst du gestern?" Kushina ignorierte fürs erste was ihr Sohn da gerade von sich gab. Leicht wütend war sie ja schon.  
„Er war bei mir, Frau Uzumaki." Kushina nickte, meinte aber, dass man wenigstens hätte anrufen können. Minato stand nebenbei und betrachtete seinen Sohn etwas. Er wunderte sich ein wenig, dass Naruto von Zeit zu Zeit das Bein wechselte, das Gesicht verzog und sich den Rücken rieb. Hatte sein Sohn etwa... einen Hexenschuss?  
„Alles okay mit dir Naruto?" fragte sein Vater besorgt. Naruto lief rot an und nickte nur mit dem Kopf.  
„Und wenn du Sakura-chan nicht magst, und sie jemand anderen hat, wen magst du dann, wenn ich fragen darf?" Kushina hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, Kochlöffel in der Hand noch vom Kochen und klopfte leicht genervt a´mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden herum. Zögernd kratzte sich der blonde Junge am Hinterkopf und schaute zu seinem Liebhaber hinüber. Nach einiger zeit bemerkte seine Mutter den Blick, den er seinem Nachhilfelehrer gab. Sie wandte sich zu Kakashi um und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
„Wehe..." sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn ganz nach zu sich. „Wehe Sie tun meinem Sohn auch nur ein bisschen weh, psychisch oder physisch, dann werde ich sie eiskalt zusammenschlagen!" flüsterte sie ihm drohend ins Gesicht. Dem Nachhilfelehrer lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Keine Sorge Frau Uzumaki, ich werde aufpassen, dass nichts schlimmes passiert." Kushina gab seufzend auf.  
„Und was hältst du von der ganzen Aktion hier, Minato?" fragte sie ihren Ehemann der bisher noch fast kein Wort geredet hatte. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Also erstens: Es war DEINE Entscheidung, zusammen mit Sakura-chans Mutter, und nicht meine. Ich hab kein Stimmrecht dabei gehabt. Ihr könnt mich also nicht schuldig machen, dass eure Pläne zerbrochen sind. Zweitens: Man sollte nie sein eigenes Kind dazu zwingen jemanden zu lieben, oder gar zu heiraten. Kushina wir können nicht entscheiden wen er heiraten soll, er soll selber entscheiden. Und drittens: Freut es mich, dass ich die Person wenigstens kenne, die meinen Sohn da... flachgelegt hat." lächelte Minato. Naruto schluckte schwer. Kakashi schloss die Augen, verzweifelnd die Augen. Um Kushina bildete sich eine dunkle, mörderische Aura.  
„NAAARUUUUTOOOOOO!" Und die Hölle auf Erden war nun greifbar in der Nähe in der Gestalt von Narutos Mutter.

Das Haus musste am nächsten Tag renoviert und repariert werden. Aber immerhin hatte Kushina es mit Ach und Krach hingenommen, wen ihr Sohn da liebte.  
Und Naruto? Er war glücklicher wie sonst nie. Er strahlte und lächelte jeden an, den er traf. Seine gute Laune konnte niemand mehr toppen. Und seine liebe zu seinem Sensei erst recht nicht.


	4. Chapter 4

„Hier müsste es doch irgendwo sein..." murmelte Naruto vor sich hin. Er und Kakashi liefen einen Hügel hoch. Hier und dort standen ein paar Bäume und alles war schön grün. Kein brauner Fleck mit verbranntem Gras oder Abfall war zu sehen. Die Sonne ging unter und färbte den Himmel in ein wunderschönes helles, aber dunkel werdendes orange. Ein wunderschöner Abend, den man nur zu zweit verbringen möchte. Genau das hatte sich auch Naruto gedacht. Ihr erstes Date sollte ja schließlich perfekt sein. Kakashi lief hinter seinem blonden Liebhaber hinterher, in der rechten Hand trug er einen Picknickkorb. Leise seufzte er vor sich hin. War er nicht schon zu alt für ein Picknick? Da wurde er am Arm gezogen. Naruto deutete auf die höchste Stelle. Es standen ein paar Büsche in Reih und Glied wie eine Absperrung da, sodass niemand herunter rollen würde, der die Grenze übertrat; denn hinter den Büschen lag ein tiefer Abgrund. Aber man hatte vorgesorgt. Jeder, der dort hinunter purzeln würde, würde von ein paar wunderschön blühenden Rosenbüschen aufgefangen werden.

„Meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen gefährlich ist?" fragte Kakashi unsicher. Naruto schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ach was! Wir passen schon auf. Und außerdem hat man von dort oben eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf das Dorf!" Kakashi gab auf und ging den Hang hinauf. Unter dem einzigen Baum, der etwas seitlich der Mitte des Hügels war, stellte er den Korb ab, holte eine Decke raus und breitete sie aus. Naruto half mit beim auspacken des Geschirrs und des Essens. Ab und zu raschelte es in den Büschen. Und Kakashi könnte schwören, dass er ab und zu jemanden flüstern hörte. Irgendwas wie 'sei leise Sakura' oder 'pssst nicht so laut!'. Doch Kakashi dachte er würde nicht mehr richtig hören.

Es dämmerte und die paar Wölkchen am Himmel wurden in ein tiefes rot getunkt. Es wurde dunkel und die lichter gingen in der Stadt überall an. Fasziniert stand Naruto auf und ging zu den Büschen um eine bessere Sicht auf ihr Dorf zu haben.

„Naruto, pass auf dass du nicht fällst!" erinnerte Kakashi den Blonden. Dieser lachte nur etwas wie: 'als ob ich jemals runter fallen würde!' und stolperte dabei über seinen eigenen Fuß. Erschrocken hielt er sich an den Büschen fest, die seinen Fall in den Abgrund hinderten und seufzte laut auf.

„Ich hab dir gesagt dass es gefährlich ist." lächelte Kakashi und schenkte Naruto und sich etwas heißen Tee ein. Naruto setzte sich zu ihm und nahm dankend seine Tasse zu sich. Kakashi war sich sicher, dass jemand gerade 'Sasuke ich falleeee' verzweifelt flüsterte, tat es aber als einen Streich seiner Ohren ab. Kurz raschelte es hinter den Büschen und dann hörte man einen krächzenden fiepsenden weiblichen Schrei.

„EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Naruto schreckte auf.

„hast du das auch gehört?" fragte er seinen Nachhilfelehrer und seinen festen Freund verwundert. Kakashi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Waren bestimmt nur die Vögel~" lächelnd zog er Naruto zu sich. Der Blonde lehnte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Weißhaarigen und seufzte zufrieden.

„Kakashi.. ich liebe dich!" Lächelnd zog der jüngere den anderen zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn lang und innig. Lächelnd erwiderte der Weißhaarige den Kuss

„Ich dich auch, Naruto."


End file.
